


Destroy Me

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Vegeta plays God of Destruction for Bulma.Not related to Destroyer.Written for TPTH March 2020 BVDN. Theme, Retro.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night





	Destroy Me

**Arcade:**

It had been months since Vegeta was home. Training for such long periods of time on Lord Beerus’ world always helped him get stronger, especially with Kakarot spending his time on Vampa training Broly.

Nevertheless, it was always good to be home again with his mate and their offspring. Bulma always had something special planned for his return to make the long separation worth it for both of them. Imagining what she might cook up each time he came home never failed to excite him.

She and the kids were all enjoying lunch on the terrace when he and Whis materialized. He was always good at hiding his excitement, even as his daughter toddled up to him, ‘da-da,’ her mantra.

Bulma and a now much taller Trunks approached him in greeting, Vegeta’s own heart rising and sinking at once. When had his son gotten so tall?

Bulma knew to save affectionate displays for later. Instead, she invited Whis to join them for lunch, which he eagerly accepted.

It would always start the same. The greeting; Whis eating with them or just being given food before he left. Won’t train without an offering.

The one thing Vegeta would get fed up with is when Whis would ask him for the gazillionth time if he had considered being the next God of Destruction.

Why else would Vegeta have gone through the trouble of finding a food item that would please the blue angel when he could have just agreed to succeed Lord Beerus in the first place? 

_Hell, no!_

He would never abandon his family just to spend eternity going back to the life he had left eons ago.

o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the day went by like drying paint as Vegeta anticipated what his wife had in store for him. With Whis gone and the kids finally in bed, the time had come.

“So,” he said as they made their way- down stairs? “What are you up to this time?”

She just grinned at him as she led him to the basement.

His eyes popped open when they crossed the threshold. “What’s this, Woman?”

“Oh,” she snickered, “just a little game room. For adults.” 

**Rock in Roll:**

Vegeta’s jaw was slack as he stepped further inside. The room was decked out with racks, ropes, benches and various sorts of impact tools. A king size bed was at the heart of it all, yet there was still plenty of floor space despite all the props the room contained.

“Woman,” Vegeta gasped. “What is all this?”

Bulma shrugged. “Oh, I thought, since we’ve been experimenting with kink for years, it was time we had our own dungeon. You know, a way for us to explore outside of our usual sleeping space. Besides, our tastes have pretty much outgrown the bedroom.” 

The thought of playing with his mate in this spacious room in ways that weren’t possible in their bedroom made him salivate. His whole body tingled as scenario after scenario paraded through his brain.

She had outdone herself.

He looked at her, her mischievous blue eyes dancing. His heart raced in anticipation as she approached him. “What did you have in mind?” He gulped. “Specifically?” 

She snickered as her fingers trailed over the breastplate of his armor. “Well, I’ll need you to change into something else first. And…” She moved away from him as she spoke. “I have just the thing.”

She picked up a box from one of the chairs and handed it to him. It wasn’t unusual for her to surprise him with something related to whatever shenanigans she had in mind. So, he gave no thought as he took a seat and opened the box. 

Its contents gave him pause. 

Inside was an exact replica of Lord Beerus’ destroyer garment.

Vegeta was speechless, but not in a good way. Was she mocking him for all the months he stayed away from home, training under an angel who kept reminding him his training was meant for destroyers?

His obsidian eyes bore hers, “What’s this all about, Woman?”

“Well, I just wanted to see you in it,” she cooed. “I just think you would look really hot as a destroyer. And since you actually being one is out of the question, I just thought we could play pretend. Besides, I’d love nothing more than to christen our little play room by being destroyed by the hottest god I know.”

Vegeta salivated again, trembling with anticipation. He was never more eager to rock her world than he was when he stepped behind a partition to change.

**Poodle Skirts:**

Bulma went to a second partition to change her own clothes. She had a wide assortment of possibilities, from lingerie to poodle skirts. But she wanted to make sure she wore something that would fit the theme and still make a statement.

She settled on a simple pink nightshirt that went no further down than her upper thighs. The black lace bra and panties she was already wearing completed the outfit.

Bulma dimmed the light and crawled into the bed, feigning sleep. Vegeta would catch on to the game. He always did.

Her heart raced in anticipation as she waited. Vegeta was merciless in that regard. He would stay tucked away long enough to catch her off guard before striking.

The ambient light darkened completely. Even with her eyes closed she could see the difference in its intensity. This was it. He was preparing to make his move. 

Bulma kept her breathing even, preparing herself as the sound of his footfalls circled the bed. She was already aroused enough to press her own thighs together.

Her eyes flew open when light suddenly filled the room. If she wasn't trembling before, she was now.

The sight of her destroyer exceeded her wildest expectations. His entire torso was bare, save for the wide collar draped over his shoulders. He was in Super Saiyan form, his eyes a piercing, bright green. The light of his transformation made his cuffs and slave bracelets glisten. His energy making his collar and genie pants wave deliciously over his carmel skin. 

Showtime.

“W… who are you?” she asked in mock terror.

He crossed his arms, his expression hard. “I am Vegeta, the destroyer.”

“What… do you want?”

“I came to destroy your world.” 

“No. Please. Don’t destroy us.”

“And, why shouldn’t I?” 

Bulma climbed out of bed. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

His brow quirked, a smirk plastering his face. “Anything? To save your pathetic planet?”

“Please, it’s my home. I’ll do anything you ask. Just name it and I’ll do it if it means saving Earth.

The mock destroyer snickered. “If you insist.”

**Soda Shoppe:**

Vegeta grinned evilly as Bulma awaited his next move. She was giving him the reins and he was eating it up like a full course meal. She was fearless and he knew it. He wouldn’t hold back on her. She was his to do his bidding.

“Kneel,” he hissed. “Kneel and beg me to spare your world.”

She dropped to her knees without hesitation. “Please, destroyer. Please, spare Earth.”

“And what do you have to offer me if I do as you ask?”

Bulma bit her lip. “Anything. Just name it and it’s yours.”

“Hmm…” Vegeta mused. “How about I destroy you instead?”

“Yes. Please. Destroy me!”

Vegeta reached through the waistband of his pants and pulled out his rock hard manhood. “So, tell me,” he said, stroking it. “Have you ever tasted the seed of a god?”

Bulma didn’t have time to answer as Vegeta took her by the hair and thrust into her wet, warm mouth. She made no protest as he controlled the pace, sucking on his length like a soda straw.

She swallowed as she allowed his appendage to work its way further down her throat, momentarily blocking her airway as he reveled in his dominance over her. Spittle pooled at his feet as she gurgled until she slapped him twice on the thigh, stopping him. After a moment to breath, she nodded, signalling him to continue. 

After a few more minutes, Bulma’s nimble fingers took him at the base as her mouth played with the head before sucking again. When he finally came, she swallowed him once more, allowing every drop to run down her throat.

Her head light and buzzing, Bulma licked her lips, silently daring him, showing him she could not be broken. “You call that, ‘destroying?,’” she panted. “That was nothing.”

A low, throaty growl escaped Vegeta as he eyed her. He had gone back to base form some time ago. “I was just warming up, Woman.” 

He hoisted her up and made quick work of her clothes before throwing her onto the bed.

**Jukebox:**

A pair of handcuffs dangled from a rail on the headboard and Vegeta took full advantage, taking his prey by the wrists and securing her to the bed. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to bolster their game.

A player resembling a jukebox was nestled in the corner. They once had it in their wet bar until Bulma did some redecorating, so Vegeta knew how to operate it. He sauntered over to it and selected a raunchy death metal song to heighten the mood. 

Bulma would’ve selected some soft jazz, but let it go. Destruction was the theme for the evening, after all.

He took a riding crop and moved back to the bed, teasing Bulma with it. “Do you still wish to be destroyed by me?” The crop slid from her torso to her breasts, creeping down to her hips, her thighs, her buttox.

Bulma nodded, chest rising and falling in anticipation.

Vegeta placed the crop on the bed. “Roll over.” She obeyed with his assistance before he picked up the crop again. He teased her further as he made patterns from her buttox, up her back, down the backs of her thighs. Then, _smack!_

Bulma squeaked in pain, bracing herself for the next.

It never came.

He sat next to her on the bed, stroking her body, his fingers on the lone whip mark making her hiss. “You humans are so weak,” he said, his voice low and throaty. “Destroying you will be much easier than I anticipated.”

Vegeta moved away from the bed again. The room was still dark, so she had a hard time seeing him. What was he up to, now? 

This form of taunting always both excited and agitated her. She didn’t like not knowing what he was going to do, yet he made it worth the wait.

She was abruptly flipped over onto her back. The room glowed red. 

**Bell Bottoms:**

Bulma’s eyes widened as she gazed upon the god of a man before her. His hair and eyes were a blazing red. Threatening. Untamed. Dangerous.

Her poor heart could barely take how majestic he was. Her body vibrated with need as he stared down at her.

She couldn’t speak. Hell, she couldn’t even conjure a thought. She’d seen him in all his forms before, but not like this. She’d dared him to be her destroyer. He was taking her to task and she was loving every moment of it.

Before she could blink, he was on her, his eyes not leaving hers. “Do you wish to experience my final form?”

She could hardly breath, let alone reply. She nodded. Waited.

His mouth claimed hers as he transformed to Super Saiyan blue, holding her to transfer some of his power into her. The rush not only heightened the experience, but made her more resilient to his strength. His teeth nipped her neck until they bit.

His hands cupped her full breasts as his mouth traveled there until it took a nipple and sucked. His power engulfed her as his mouth traveled further, down her stomach until it reached her thighs. Her legs parted in invitation. His hot breath on her womanhood. His mouth teasing her wet folds.

Bulma’s head swam, pleasure and power intoxicating her as he devoured her. Her own cries seemingly disembodied. What was happening? Where was she? Her god was destroying her. In the most delicious way.

He hovered over her again, easing his way inside her. The light of his most powerful form was so bright his face appeared ghostly. His gaze held hers as his thrusts gained momentum. Pleasure mounted inside her until she could no longer contain it, coming with a horse cry. His seed filled her before he collapsed next to her, bells ringing in her own head.

Vegeta gathered her in his arms as she slowly descended. When did he uncuff her? When did he return to base form again? 

“You okay?” he asked. She couldn’t answer. He chuckled.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
